Teddy Bear
by inu's kitten
Summary: Souta is killed and little Kagome must live with stragers that she must call grandparents. could inuyasha and friends save her before the killers find her? find out...
1. My Teddy Bear

"Souta? Where are you taking me?" a ten year old Kagome Higurashi asked her 18 year old brother Souta Higurashi.

"I have to take care of something but I need you to hide here. Don't make a sound. If anything happens to me, run home as fast as you can and don't look back. Lock the doors and go into my room. There is a room under my bed. Go in there and don't come out. Someone will contact you with the phone that is in there. Once they call, go through the door on the right. It's full of money. Be sure to take it all. Then wait in there until the people come. They will help you pack your things. Go with them if they say that they love butterflies… but only if they say that. Do you understand me Kagome?" Souta had tears in his eyes as he gave his only family the instructions he hoped would save her life. Sure she wasn't his real sister but his half sister. They had different fathers. His was human and Kagome's was a dog demon making her half dog demon half human. "And please be sure not to take your necklace off around the old people okay? They don't like hanyous much but I used to work for them and they haven't got any records so no one will suspect them." Souta said referring to the tiara pendent that he had given Kagome one year to hide her true form from the children at school and also to keep her demon blood from gaining control of her if ever she got too angry. He then glanced at his watch. "I have to go. Just promise you'll do as I say."

"I promise Souta. What's happening? Are you in trouble?" Kagome asked as she was pulled into one last hug from her brother. She could sense something bad was going to happen.

"I love you Kagome. I want you to finish school and get a good job as a model like you always wanted. Be sure to find yourself a good mate too, okay? Someone like me. Strong, handsome, and who'll do anything for you. And remember me and that I love you." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left her standing behind a pillar.

"I love you too Souta and I will do as you say." Kagome said to her brother's retreating form.

Kagome watched as her older brother and last family member walked into the room just below where she stood. Luckily for her, the floor on which she stood had no floor in the middle, just glass, so she was able to see what was happening below and with her hanyou hearing she could hear them perfectly. Souta stood in the middle of the room as two more men walked in. They wore similar head bands as she had seen Souta wear from time to time when he went out. They were also wearing black leather jackets and dark blue, possibly black jeans and a white tea shirt underneath the jacket. Kagome knew they were bad just by looking at them. But how did Souta know them? Kagome wanted to scream for Souta to run but he had told her to be quiet. She listened as the men started talking to Souta.

"Souta my friend! Where have you been? Boss's been wondering if you dropped off the face of the Earth or something." Said the man with long blonde hair.

"I've been taking care of things." Said Souta.

"What kind of things? It's not like you have a family member left. I mean… you killed them all." Said the man with spiky green hair.

"I was being controlled when that happened. But yes I did kill them all and I have lived every day since with a pain in my heart. You of all people know this to be true Coremag."

"Souta…… we don't have hearts. We kill and we enjoy." Coremag said with a small toothy grin and a chuckle.

"But you didn't ask me here to wonder what happened to me, did you. Why did you really ask me here, Dozla?"

"Fine… We get down to business here. Where's the money you took from the Boss?" Dozla said.

"I spent it."

"All Thirty Million dollars cash? In only 3 days? How is that possible?" Dozla said as he crossed his arms impatiently.

"It isn't that impossible if you really think about it Dozla. Of course, I wouldn't think too hard if I were you…. Wouldn't want your head to explode or anything. That would be too messy and I don't really want to explain to Boss about how you died…." Souta said with a small grin. Just then Dozla pulled a handgun out of his jacket pocket and pointed it at Souta's head.

"WHY YOU…. YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT SOUTA."

"Dozla calm down… we have to get him to say where the money is before we kill him. Now Souta, tell us where the money is and MAYBE we will let you live." Coremag said and he pushed Dozla's gun hand down.

"I told you, I spent all the money. There is nothing left." Souta said.

"Dozla, hold him there. I'm gonna call Boss and get his orders." Coremag said to Dozla has he pulled out his cell phone and walked a few steps away.

"You're lucky we're calling Boss. He's a very generous man and normally we kill when we don't get the answer we want." Just then Coremag came back stuffing the phone back into his pocket. "So what did Boss say?"

"Kill him."

"What? Just like that?" Dozla said with a shocked expression.

"Boss gave his orders. He said that we did get an answer and it was the wrong one and Souta or not, we were ordered to kill him." Coremag said as he walked away and out the door he had come through.

"Any last words before I kill you?"

"I just want to tell my little Teddy Bear that I love her and I'll miss her."

"Who's this little Teddy Bear?"

"A little Teddy Bear. Won it from a carnival when I was little and have cherished it always." Unbeknown to Dozla, the little Teddy Bear was Souta's nickname for Kagome. Kagome started to cry silent but she never missed the sounds of the gun cocking and her older brother and only family member whisper "RUN" under his breathe.

She did as he said and ran home. The sound of the gun fire was behind her but she heard as any human would have if they were in the building still. She could see in her head, her brother's body falling to the floor in a pool of blood coming from his head. Before she knew it, she was in her house and locking the front door.

Kagome ran to her brother's room and slammed the door behind her. She then crawled under the bed and found the door and opened it. The room was roomy enough for her and her brother to fit in there and still have room to move around and stand. It was like a hole other room under there. The lights gave off a blue color and the room was full of computers and gadgets.

"Souta never said I could touch any of his things in here…. With the exception of the phone when it rings and the money in the door to the right." Just then, the black phone on the table started to ring. Kagome went to it and picked it up. "Hello?"


	2. A New Life, New Family, New Friends

Just then, the black phone on the table started to ring. Kagome went to it and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Kagome Higurashi? I love butterflies. I have a few butterflies to show you. I'm coming over and I'll be there in about 5 minutes. Stay in the room. I'll come and get you. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Kagome said as she hung up the phone. Then she went to the door on the right and opened it. Indeed it was full of money. "This must have been the money those men were talking about." She saw a few bags on the floor, grabbed one and started stuffing it with the money before the people came in about 5 minutes.

Kagome finished packing the money just as she heard the front door unlock and two sets of feet walk inside. The feet were now walking up the stairs, crossing the hall, and they were now just outside Souta's room. Kagome quickly shut the door and pulled the bags around her feet as she hid under the desk. The door was opened and the people were moving the bed across the floor. Kagome could see the handle on the door just above her start to turn and then it was swung open. Kagome couldn't breathe. She didn't recognize the scents.

"Kagome?" the voice sounded old. It was a women's voice… not the voice she heard on the phone.

"Kagome, where are you?" it was the old man. This voice she trusted for some reason. Kagome stuck her head out from under the desk and smiled. They were an old couple. The women had an eye patch over her left eye and the man smelled of Flee Demon.

"Oh Kagome. There ye are. We need to go now. Those men are on their way here right now. Hand me those bags at your feet." The woman said as she held out her hands.

'I'd rather carry them if that's okay?" Kagome said as she grabbed the bags.

"That's fine dear. We just need to hurry. Give us your hand." Said the old man. Kagome reached up and took the elderly people's hands. They rushed to her room and threw as many clothes into a bag as possible in three seconds flat. They grabbed her bedding and ran outside to their car. They shoved everything into their trunk, put Kagome into the back seat, jumped into the front and took off.

Kagome sat in the back seat starring out the window at the world she had known zoom by. A tear streaked down her pail skin. Her brother had just died and now she was in a car with two old people going to a world she didn't know.

"We're sorry about ye brother Kagome. We are only here to protect ye. Do ye understand?" The old lady said. Her unpatched right eye looking at her around the right side of the seat. Kagome just nodded her head as she wiped away the tears. "My name is Lady Kaede. Ye may call me grandma if ye wish to. This is my husband Myoga. Ye may call him grandpa if ye wish to." Kagome just nodded her head again. She was grieving the loss of her older brother. She didn't care for familiarities right now. Her heart was in pain.

After a while, the car came to a slow stop in front of a HUGE building. Kagome looked up from the window to look at the house she will now call home.

"Welcome home Kagome. We can help you set up your room." Myoga said as he opened Kagome's door for her.

"That's okay. I'll do it later. Can I take a walk? While it's still a little light out? I won't go far." Myoga and Lady Kaede looked at each other skeptically for a minute.

"That doesn't sound too back. Ye may go for a walk. We will take your things to your room and ye can set it up when ye get back. Don't go far and don't talk to strangers." Lady Kaede said as she gave Kagome a hug.

"Kagome hugged her back. "Don't worry grandma. I won't go far. Souta let me go for walks all the time and he even taught me karate. Don't worry grandma and grandpa. I'll be back soon." Kagome finished with a smile as she walked away.

"She called us her grandparents Kaede! Souta said she was going to be difficult." Myoga said as he pulled Kagome's things out of the trunk of the car and started into the house.

"She's really upset. She was crying in the car." Lady Kaede said as she too grabbed bags and bedding and walking into the house.

"I know she was crying. Her salty tears filled the entire car. It was nauseating. I almost ran off the road."

"I almost passed out with the grief coming off of her aura. How can someone so small grieve so much but still put a smile on her face? The smile reached her eyes too."

With Kagome

_Souta. Why did you have to go? If I had known you were going to see those guys I would have talked you out of it and we could have run away. We could have taken the money and gone away and could have been safe and still together._ Kagome looked up when she felt someone walking towards here. She didn't know where she was going. She was just crying and walking. She saw two little boys and a girl, all about her age, walking her way.

"Hey girl. Why are you crying? You weakling little girl. Probably lost her little dolly or something." Laughed one of the boys. He had shoulder length silver hair, a dark red shirt, blue jeans, and a baseball cap.

"Inuyasha, that's not funny." Scolded the girl. She was wearing dark jeans and a dark green shirt. She smacked the boy known as Inuyasha in the back of the head with such force that Kagome even winced.

"OW. Sango that hurt. I was just kidding." Inuyasha said as he rubbed the back of his head. Kagome wasn't laughing. She was fuming. "Why are you so upset kiddo?"

"I JUST LOST MY OLDER BROTHER AND NOW I'M LIVING WITH MY GRANDPARENTS. I HARDLY KNOW THEM. MY OLDER BROTHER WAS SHOT IN THE HEAD. EXCUSE ME FOR BEING A LITTLE UPSET ABOUT THAT." Kagome screamed. Then she turned around and was about the run back home when two arms around wrapped around her.

"You poor thing. I am so sorry for my idiot of a friend. He's heartless most of the time." The girl said. "I'm Sango Tajia. These are my friends Miroku Houshi and Inuyasha Takahashi." Sango said as she pointed to each of the boys. Miroku was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a dark purple shirt. He had short hair that was pulled into a little ponytail at the nape of his neck. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. I just moved in with my grandparents." She said as she looked at Inuyasha. He was different than the other kids. She could sense it.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Inuyasha asked with a huff and his arms crossed across his chest.

"It's nothing." Kagome said as she shook her head. "I need to get home." Kagome said as she turned around.

"Hey Kagome." Sango said.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you meat us tomorrow at the big tree in the park. Wear jeans and a dark shirt."

"I could do that. I have only dark shirts. What time?"

"Oh. Just be there at noon. I'm sure your grandparents wouldn't mind you hanging out with us? Who are your grandparents? We probably know them."

"Their names are Myoga and Lady Kaede." All three children sweat dropped.

"You're related to Master Myoga and Lady Kaede? I didn't know they had any children let alone grandchildren." Inuyasha said skeptically.

"Yeah. I didn't know I was related to them until just this morning." Kagome said as she started walking away again. "I'll be at the tree tomorrow at noon." Kagome smiled and waved as she walked away back to her new home.

At Home For Dinner

"So where did you go Kagome?" grandpa asked.

"I just walked down the street. Met three kids." Kagome said as she put a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

"Oh, who were they?" grandma asked.

"Sango Tajia, Miroku Houshi and Inuyasha Takahashi. I'm meeting them at the big tree in the park tomorrow at noon, if that's okay." Kagome said and asked all at the same time.

"That sounds fine. Its time ye meet some kids your own age. They are nice kids all though I would watch out for Inuyasha. He tends to get himself into trouble." Kaede laughed.

"What kind of trouble? Trouble with the law?" Kagome asked. She was very curious about this boy for some reason. She really wanted to get to know him.

"Oh, no. Just some things he does. This is a small town. Not much to do to get on the wrong side of the law. I hope you don't mind me saying but Souta knew you would be safe here." Myoga said. "Inuyasha merely does a few things to get under our skin. Toilet papering houses, egging cars, and a bit of graffiti. Nothing to major."

"Oh. How did you guys know Souta?"

"Well, he came to us a few years back. You were too small to remember. But he asked for work. He said that his parents had died and he didn't want to be separated from you so he was hiding from police and CPS just to keep you safe. He said that you didn't do well around other children and you had a short fuse when it comes to your temper." Myoga started the story. Kagome didn't know anything about this.

"That right. He came and asked for worked and a home in order to take care of ye. He said that ye were to stay with him because he was the only one that ye trusted to take care of ye. We gave him a room here. No children of our own, so we took ye in as our adopted grandchildren. We took him to work with us in our local factory and he did everything he could in order to make enough money to get a home and put ye into school. He said that ye deserved to live as any child should with or without parents." Lady Kaede said.

"He worked hard so we paid him extra until you turned five and had to start going to school. He said that he wanted to put you into the school in your hometown so he moved away from our home with the promise that he would call if ever he needed our help. We were slightly surprised when he called yesterday saying that we had to come and get you. He said that he was in trouble over money and he probably wouldn't live through it. We had to call his private phone around noon and say that we loved butterflies. We were to talk to you and get you out of town and to your new home here. Since his 'friends' didn't know that you even existed, we had to move fast. We came to the outskirts of town this morning. At noon we started calling the phone. We called probably five times when you finally answered. We were relived when you answered the phone. We were worried that they had found you."

"Well. When ye answered the phone, we started driving again. We had to make it to ye house before Souta's 'friends' did. We out-drove maybe 2 cops before we got to the house. We passed by the warehouse and saw the men getting into their cars. Myoga heard them talking. They were coming to the house. We drove faster just to get there before they did. We managed. As we were leaving the house, we passed them. We were driving down the street as they were driving up. We were lucky. Ye were lucky. Well that's the story and it's the past. This is the future. Ye future." Kagome was in tears at this point. She realized just how close she had come to being discovered and probably killed. At least she would have been with her brother. But then she would have never fulfilled her brother's wishes. Kagome's head was bent as she silently cried.

"May I be excused?" Kagome asked quietly. She wasn't at all surprised that Myoga had heard her.

"You sure may Kagome. We will put your dinner in the fridge for you for when you feel like eating again."

"Thank you." Kagome stood from the table. Just as she got to the stairs across the hall from the dinning room she paused. She looked at her new family and a small smile spread across her face. "Thank you so much for getting there as fast as you did. Souta would be upset if I didn't fulfill his wishes."

"You're welcome Kagome!"

"Ye are very welcome dear!"

With that said from her new family, Kagome went to her room. She wanted to finish putting her room together, take a shower and go to bed. She was tired and she wanted to make sure she got proper rest for tomorrow. When she got to her room, she went to the bed that had her things on it. She put the bag on the floor and opened it. Inside were a lot of her things. All unfolded and getting wrinkled. She was a very neat person and this was driving her crazy. She pulled out shirts and her jeans and started to fold them again. She put them into the drawers that she could reach at only a 4'2" stature with a 6'8" dresser.

After her shirts, pants, and undergarments were put away, she pulled out a few of her dresses that she owned for when she rarely went to church with her brother or with the neighbors. She went to the closet and opened it up. There was a TON of room in it. On one of the sides, there were four dozen hangers. More than enough than what she needed. After hanging up her three dresses, she pulled out her shoes and placed them neatly and in pairs at the bottom of the closet and then put the bags on the side of the closet.

She went back to her bed and put the sheets and comforter onto the bed. It was a rather plain one. Just a dark pink, almost red color. She was used to the dark colors. She wore boy's clothes. Souta had to be careful with what he bought at the store. He couldn't trust anyone when it came to the existence of Kagome. He had bought the dresses from garage sales and had to hide them just the get back home without gaining the suspicion from his 'friends'. Kagome walked to school everyday and had to take the back way home and walk inside the house through the back door. Even then she had to be careful. She never knew when those men were their talking to Souta. When they were, she would hide up in her tree until it was safe to go inside. One time she had gone to school in the same outfit three days in a row just because the men had stayed over. She got a few curious stares from teachers and even students but she held her head high and walked on.

Kagome shook her head to rid herself of those old memories. Now was the time for new memories. A new life and new friends… real friends and a new school. And the most new thing was a new family. Kagome grabbed her shampoo and conditioner and soap and headed for the bathroom. As soon as she put those things into the shower, she turned on the water. She then ran to her room and grabbed her pajamas and her hair brush and went back to the bathroom.

She took a few minutes to look at herself in the mirror. She hardly recognized herself. She was pale and her eyes were a little red and puffy from the crying. To top of her once youthful face, she had worry and sadness etched into every crevice on her face. She looked older than she was. It scarred her. Finally the water was warm and she took off her dirty clothes and jumped into the shower. The water was very warm on her skin. She washed her hair and her body and jumped out. She was out in less than 2 minutes. She was going to have to get used to taking bathes and longer showers but that was going to have to take time.

She put her boxer shorts on and an old shirt her brother had given her. She brushed her hair, put it up in a bun, grabbed her things, and walked to her room. She sensed a presence in her room and paused at the open door. She pushed up against the wall and silently put her stuff on the floor. After that, she silently crept around the wall into her room and pounced on the intruder.


	3. 2 half demons

After that, she silently crept around the wall into her room and pounced on the intruder.

"Hey… Get off…" it was Inuyasha. After recognizing who is was, Kagome immediately got off.

"Oh. Sorry. I thought you were someone else." Kagome said as she saw Inuyasha's hat on the floor. She picked it up and handed it to him without looking up. Inuyasha grabbed it and shoved it on his head.

"Who else would I be? Dang. You pounce like a cat." Kagome looked up. That was an insult to her.

"I am no cat. What are you doing in my room? How did you get in?" Kagome snapped and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sorry. I just came to see if you were coming tomorrow. I got in through the window. It was open. Why did you get so defensive when I called you a cat?" Inuyasha asked. He was curious now. There was something different about this girl. He could sense it.

"No reason. I am coming tomorrow. Now will you leave? I'm tired." Kagome said as she went to her bed and folded herself under her blankets. He wasn't leaving. "Do you mind? I want to go to sleep." She was sitting up glaring at him.

"Sorry. I just want to know why you got all defensive. I'll share a secret if you tell me." Inuyasha offered crossing the room to sit on the bed.

"Don't you need to get home? Aren't your parents going to get worried?"

"Actually I'm living with my older brother. My parents were killed shortly after I was born."

"Oh, I'm sorry. That's sort of what happened to me. I was living with my brother too… that is until he was killed by the same people that made him kill our parents." Kagome said as a silent tear escaped her eye.

"I'm sorry. Well you tell me why you got all defensive and I'll tell you a secret that all members must know before they could enter my little 'gang'."

"Fine." Kagome said and looked up. She silently grabbed the pendent around her neck. "I'm a half dog demon." Inuyasha gasped. "What?"

"You don't look half demon."

"It's because of this pendent. My brother gave it to me when I was little. It's to help my demon blood from over powering me when I get too angry." Kagome took off the necklace. Her ears moved to the top of her head and turned black, her black eyes turned sky blue, her hair got a little longer, her teeth grew to fangs, and her fingers grew their claws.

"Wow."

"Well. What's this secret of yours?"

"What? Oh, right. Well… I'm half dog demon as well."

"Really? Where's your pendent?" Kagome asked. She didn't see a necklace of any kind.

"Well some of us aren't as lucky. We have to wear hats." Inuyasha said as he took off his hat to reveal his silver ears. Then we flashed a huge grin to show off his fangs and held out his hands to show off his claws. His amber eyes never changed. "Your eyes are cooler though."

"No. I think your eyes are cooler. They look like they're on fire or something."

"Well yours look like the ocean."

"Well who's ever is cooler… it doesn't change the fact that we both are half dog demons and I am very tired now. Well. I'll see you at the park tomorrow. Noon, right?"

"That's right. Don't wear the pendent when you get there."

"I won't. I'll just wear a hat… got any extras?"

"Depends on what color you want." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Got a… dark blue one?"

"Got that. I'll bring it."

"Great. Well you had better get out of here. The grandparents are coming. Night Inuyasha." Kagome said as she put the pendent back on.

"Night Kagome." Inuyasha said as he put his hat back on and slipped out the window.

"Kagome? Who were ye talking to?"

"It was just Inuyasha, grandma. He came to see if I was coming tomorrow."

"Oh, well good night Kagome."

"Good night grandma. Good night grandpa."

"Good night sweet heart!" Myoga said as he closed the door to his adopted granddaughter's room.


	4. Found You

Myoga said as he closed the door to his adopted granddaughter's room.

The Next Morning

Kagome woke up to the sound and smell of bacon, ham, and eggs cooking in the kitchen. Kagome sprung out of bed with so much enthusiasm because she no longer had to be quiet when waking up, just in case. Kagome made her bed as fast as her little 10 year old hanyou legs could carry her, got dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark blue shirt. Today was her birthday but she was so excited to see her new friends today that she forgot. She ran a brush quickly through her hair and skipped three steps at a time just to get down stairs faster. If her grandparents knew that she was hanyou, she would have jumped down the middle of the stairs to get down EVEN faster. She finally made it to the kitchen to see her grandmother busy cooking and her grandfather sipping coffee and reading the newspaper. She stopped at the kitchen door.

"Good morning!" Kagome skipped to her seat. She was hungry.

"Good morning Kagome! How did ye sleep?"

"Just wonderful. I can't wait to see my friends today."

"Oh, well surly you haven't forgotten what day it is Kagome." Myoga said as he looked over the top of his newspaper at her.

"Of course I didn't forget. Today is….." She paused to see the date on the newspaper. "April 2nd. And you thought I forgot. HA."

"You merely read the date off the newspaper. What else is happening today?" Myoga asked as he folded his newspaper and reached under the table for something.

"I have no idea. Would you mind telling me?"

"Today is ye birthday ye silly girl. How could one forget something of this nature? Ye are now 11 years old today! Happy Birthday sweet heart!" Kaede said as she placed Kagome's favorite foods in front of her. The eggs made up the eyes with a dot of ketchup in the middle, the ham was cut up to look like a nose and part of it went to the mouth to make up the tongue and the bacon was made up to look like a mouth ganging open in a sort of grin. She was having a face for breakfast.

"Thank you. I did forget. This looks so cool… I almost don't want to eat it." Kagome laughed. Just then her grandfather handed her a beautifully wrapped gift. It was a little box. No bigger than a jewelry box… in fact it was a jewelry box with a ribbon tied around it. Kagome took the ribbon off and opened it to find a few pieces of jewelry in it. There was a little diamond necklace, 4 rings of various colors, and 6 pairs of ear rings. "Wow. This is beautiful. Thank you."

"Well, we just think that as 11 years old, you should have 11 pieces of jewelry. One for each year. On your next birthday, you'll get something else. It's a tradition that we had started with each other." Myoga said as he gave his granddaughter a huge smile.

"It's true. Ye are to be entered into this family properly. With every tradition we have ye will have.

"Wait… my ears aren't pierced."

"We know. Souta said that we didn't have pierced ears and that your didn't like the thought of having a needle dug into your ear so these particular ear rings are magnetic. You can look beautiful without sticking yourself."

"Thanks grandma and grandpa." Kagome then looked at the clock. It was already 11:30. "Wow… were did the time go? I had best be off. Don't want to be late for my first meeting with my new friends. I'll see you guys later." Kagome said as she ran around the table to hug and kiss her grandparents on the cheeks. Then she ran to her room to place the new jewelry box on her bed side table. Then she ran down the stairs and out the door.

Once in view of the park, Kagome reached behind her neck and took off the pendent. She felt the slight pull of the change. Kagome looked for the big tree they were talking about when she heard laughter. It hit her memory like a ton of bricks. She looked around for the source of the laughter. That's when she saw them and she ran to hide behind a tree.

"I know that she has to be here somewhere. I mean how far can one little girl get? I knew Souta had another family member somewhere. I smelled her in the building yesterday when we took care of him. I smelled her all over the house."

"I know what you mean. If only we found her yesterday. Boss wouldn't be quite so pissed with us." Pause. "Do you smell that? She's here… In the park."

"Yeah. Let's spread out." Both men went different directions to look for her. Kagome jumped into the tree. She couldn't be found. She started crying. She never even felt the branch shake.

"Found you, girly." Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin and off the branch when she turned around as slowly as possible.


	5. I'm in touble

"Found you, girly." Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin and off the branch when she turned around as slowly as possible.

Kagome let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Inuyasha. You scared the shit out of me. Don't scare me like that again." Kagome whispered as she punched him in the arm and then wiped away the fearful tears.

"Why are you crying this time? Yesterday you cried because you lost your brother and today you're crying up in a tree… and you seem scared shitless. What's wrong?"

Kagome looked around the park for the men. She found them. They were looking around. "You see that man there with the green hair and that man over there with the blonde hair?" Kagome whispered while pointing them out.

"Yeah."

"They're looking for me. They killed my brother. They know I'm alive… even after Souta tried so hard to keep them from realizing I even existed." Kagome sank down lower when the one with the green hair, Dozla, seemed to look over at the tree. "I need to get out of here. I'm not safe here. You're not safe for being around me."

Inuyasha then got an idea.

"Go to my house."

"What?"

"Go to my house. My brother's a cop. He won't let anyone in without a warrant. I'll get Sango and Miroku and we'll be there as casually as kids can." Inuyasha laughed quietly.

"Where do you live?" Kagome whispered desperately.

"Just run down the street. I'm the big blue house. You can't miss it. You'll have to jump the gate and run to the front door. Just go inside. Here's my key." Inuyasha said as he handed Kagome the key. "Sessomaru will be home. Just tell him to point you to my room. Here's the hat by the way." Inuyasha said as he placed the dark blue hat on Kagome's head. "Call your grandparents from my room. Tell them that you'll be there for a while, at least until those goons get off your butt, and Sango will be over to pick up some clothes for you. Now go… before they find you up here. And hurry." Inuyasha said as he jumped out of the tree.

When Kagome was sure that the men weren't looking, she jumped to the next tree. She tree hopped until she was out of seeing range. Then she jumped to the ground and ran as fast as her little 11 year old half demon legs would allow. She didn't stop running until she found the big blue house Inuyasha was talking about. While clutching the key in her tiny little paw, Kagome jumped as hard as she could off of the ground. She cleared the gate and ran to the front door. She nearly broke the key when she jammed it into the door and turned it super hard. Then she swirled inside and slammed the door behind her. She placed her back against the door and slid down it. Then she placed her head on her knees and started to cry again. She had never been so afraid in her life.

"Ahem." Kagome snapped her head up. Standing in front of her was a tall man in jeans and a burgundy polo shirt holding a book in one hand and a pair of glasses in the other. "If you weren't holding Inuyasha's house key, I could arrest you for trespassing." The man smiled. He had long silver hair pulled into a pony tail and the same molten eyes as Inuyasha. He knelt down in front of her. "Would you mind telling me why you are crying on my door?"

"I'm sorry. Inuyasha said that I would be safe here. Are you Sessomaru?" Kagome asked while whipping away her new tears. _I really need to stop crying before I'm completely drained of body fluids_.

"Oh? I am. What pray tell are you going to be safe from in my house instead of your own?"

"A gang." Kagome put bluntly.

"A gang? What would a gang want with a little 10 year old?"

"11 today. They want to kill me. They killed the rest of my family. I just lost my older brother to them yesterday. Now they want to finish my family off and I'm the last name on the Higurashi list."

"Well happy birthday. Higurashi you say? As in Akira and Akisha Higurashi?"

"Those would be my late parents. You, being a cop and everything, have probably heard of my brother, Souta Higurashi."

"Well, indeed I have. Very colorful record, I might add."

"Yeah. Well, he risked his life to save mine. And I hate him for that." Kagome added with a scowl.

"I bet you do." Sessomaru said with a chuckle. "Now what can I do you for?"

"Huh?"

"I bet Inuyasha didn't send you all the way over here just so that you can cry at my front door and then tell me about your brother. What can I do you for?"

"Oh, right. Will you be so kind as to point me in the direction of Inuyasha's room?" Kagome asked standing up from the door.

"Well I currently can. Just up the stairs and down the really long hall on the right. You'll know which one is his door. It quite literally has his name written all over it." Sessomaru said with a roll of his eyes.

"Thank you very much." Kagome said while already half way up the stairs. Sessomaru only rolled his eyes again and chuckled.

_Cute kid. Very grown up at her young age. Now where was I?_ Sessomaru thought as he put his reading glasses back on and sat on the couch just a few feet away. If Inuyasha wanted to get in, he would have to knock. _Idiot._

At the park with Inuyasha

"Inuyasha? Where's Kagome? She should be here by now." Sango said.

"Shhhhh." Inuyasha said while looking around. He saw the green haired guy maybe 100 yards away and the blonde was even farther. "Don't say her name. She's in trouble. Try not to look, but do you see that guy with the green hair and that guy with the blonde hair?" Both Miroku and Sango looked carefully at the men.

"Yeah." They said together.

"Well, they're after her. They want to kill her. She's at my house right now. Sango, can you go to her house and grab a few clothes for her? Then come to my house. Be quick." Inuyasha said as he grabbed Miroku and started walking to his house.

"I'll see you guys in a few minutes. I'm just going to run home to grab some stuff. It's going to be an awesome sleep over." Sango yelled to the boys. They looked back and gave her skeptical looks. She gave them the follow-along look.

"Alright. See you in a few." Then Sango ran to the old people's house.

with Kagome

She found the room. As Sessomaru had said, it had Inuyasha's name written all over it in graffiti, signs, and print. She walked in. His room was mostly a dark red color with a few bits of black and grey here and there.

_I can look around later. Where's that phone?_ Kagome found it on the desk and immediately dialed her grandparents number.

"Hello?"

"Grandma? I'm in trouble."


	6. Their Back

"Grandma? I'm in trouble."

"Kagome? What kind of trouble dear?" Kagome could hear the click of the other line as Myoga picked it up.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Inuyasha's house but don't worry about me. I'm safe here. Sango is going to be by in a few minutes to pick up some clothes and stuff. Just let her in." Kagome told her grandparents about the gang members at the park and all about their plan. Her grandparents agreed and Kagome said that she would check in every day.

"Alright. Be careful Kagome. Gangs are not something ye really want to get involved in and I want ye home as soon as possible."

"Your grandmother is right Kagome. We want you home in one peace so be VERY careful. Do you understand us?"

"Yes. I do. I have to go. Inuyasha and Miroku are here."

"As is Sango here." Kaede said. "We love ye Kagome. We'll talk to ye later. Bye."

"Bye Kagome."

"Bye. I love you guys too." Kagome hung up the phone just as Inuyasha and Miroku walked in the doors. "Hey guys."

"Hello Kagome. How are you? I was getting worried when you didn't show at the park today." Miroku said a little too happily. Kagome looked over his shoulder to Inuyasha.

"You didn't tell him?"

"Of course I did… he's just an idiot."

"Oh."

"I am not an idiot. I am merely intellectually challenged." Both Kagome and Inuyasha started laughing. Suddenly the door opened and in came Sango holding four bags.

"Okay Kagome. I grabbed a ton of clothes. I hope you don't mind what I brought." That was when she looked into Kagome's eyes. "Your eyes look different."

"That is because they are." Kagome said as she reached up and grabbed the hat off of her head. Her little triangle ears swiveled with the newly found freedom.

"OH MY GOSH. THOSE ARE EVEN CUTER THAN INUYASHA'S. YOU'RE A HANYOU TOO?" Inuyasha and Kagome had their ears flat to their heads from the abuse of the girl's screams.

"Too… Loud." Inuyasha and Kagome whined as they pulled their ears closer to their heads and hunched to the ground.

"Sorry." Sango said as she knelt down next to her new friend.

"Sango. Can you please refrain from screaming in my home? There are 2 hanyous and 1 full demon here." Sessomaru said as he came walking into the room holding 2 water bottles and 4 pills of Aleve. He handed 2 Aleve and a water bottle to each hanyou. "I assume that you will have a head ache from being in such close proximity of a screaming 12 year old."

"Thank Sessomaru." Kagome said as she took the medicine and the bottle. "Okay. Let me tell you my story."

5 years later

Ding Dong

"I got it." Kagome yelled as she ran and jumped down the middle of the stairs to get to the front door. Not long after the gang members left, Kagome revealed to her grandparents that she was a hanyou. They were shocked at first but then they accepted the small fact. Kagome no longer had to wear her pendent because she could always wear hats. The only time she actually wore the pendent was when she went to the pool, a dance, or anywhere else that hats weren't allowed.

Kagome got to the door and opened it to reveal Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku.

"We came to get you." Inuyasha huffed.

"Alright. Let me just grab my backpack."

"Umm… I thought we were ditching today." Inuyasha asked quizzically.

"SHHH… I want my gramps to think I am actually going to school." Kagome whispered.

"Oh, alright. Can we go now? I can't be late again." Inuyasha complained. Then they were out the door.

"So where are we going today?" Kagome asked as they all walked down the street.

"I don't know. How about we just go to the mall?" Sango offered.

"That sounds like a good idea. I need a few new pairs of jeans. Mine have wholes in the knees." Kagome laughed pointing to the jeans she was wearing and indeed there were holes in the knees.

"Kagome, you bought them with holes in the knees." Inuyasha and Miroku said.

"Oh, yeah. Well I would like a pair without holes. The grandparents don't like the holey look. They say it makes me look too easy." Kagome laughed.

"Well…"

"Inuyasha, I wouldn't finish that thought if I were you." Kagome warned.

"Why not, what are you going to do if I do?" he challenged back.

"I might have to kick you in DDR again."

"Oh, well how about I get you on a real dance floor. Tonight we can all go to that club down on Lemon Blv. They are letting kids in. 15 and up."

"Oh, Inuyasha. That means you can't go." Kagome wiped away a fake tear.

"Hey. I'd run if I were you."

"Well it's a good thing you're…" Kagome stopped walking. A shiver ran down her spine and not a good one either.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"What's wrong?" all three asked at the same time.

"Their back."


End file.
